Jade's Sanctuary
by RAIKIM4everlover
Summary: Jade Manson lived in Hell in her old home. She was abused, till one day, she ran away and a friend took her in. Rated for mentions of rape, for abuse, and the common swearing. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1 Life at the Dursley House

**Hey everyone! I wrote this book intending to publish it, but I decided against it and put it up here! I own Jade, Beck, and all the characters. **

Chapter 1

"Get up!" A shout came from downstairs, waking Jade from her slumber. A similar shout, with the addition of some very colorful words, came echoing through the medium sized house that Jade called Hell.

"Okay," Jade muttered to no one in particular as she slowly rose from the old, thin, battered mattress that she lay on and slept on at night. The old mattress was all she had to sleep on at night with a very thin pillow, and a dirty sheet to keep herself warm at night. There was no support for the mattress; there was no base board, bed frame, or legs to hold it above the ground. It was just an old mattress on the floor of the tiny room that Jade could call her own.

"GET UP!" The voice bellowed. Jade flinched, but thought nothing more of it. This was her normal routine; getting shouted at to get up, actually get up, get dressed with what little clothes that she had, go down to cook breakfast for her "parents", get beaten after they find something that they don't like about breakfast, or any meal for that matter, and finally, go to school and lie to the little amount of people who talk to her, about her injuries. Every day, nothing changes, no one knows the truth.

Jade walked to the very small closet that contains her small amount of clothes and picked out her outfit for the day; a long sleeved black shirt with a small bird design on the bottom left side, black sweat pants, and black worn out snow boots. Mr. and Mrs. Manson never bought Jade any jewelry and weren't really big on buying her any clothes either because they thought it to be a waste of money. Jade didn't mind though, she wasn't really big on jewelry, she was really more of a tomboy than anything, and she hated anything girly.

As she put on her black knit hat that her eighth grade health teacher had given her two years ago, she heard a loud band, then a shattering sound come from downstairs.

"DAMN IT!" Jade's father shouted from downstairs. "Jadelynn, get your ass down here, NOW!" Jade knew better than to keep her father waiting, so she booked it downstairs, through the hall, and into the kitchen, where her father was.

"Y-yes, sir?" the nervous girl asked her intimidating father carefully, making sure to not make him any angrier than he was. Mr. Jack Manson was a chubby man who hated Jade, or any children for that matter, with a passion. He had shoulder length hair that he absolutely refused to cut and a slight mustache. Jack was in his early thirties, but he looked to be about fifty.

"Clean that up!" Jack shouted at his daughter who meant nothing more to him than a slave. Jade looked at the mess that she was supposed to clean this time, and only saw colorful, sharp shards of glass from blown glass. A mixture of red, blue, and purple glass fragments decorated the floor dangerously, but somehow, the tiny, colorful fragments looked all too familiar. That's when it hit her: This was her great grandma's special Japanese ornament!

"B-but… isn't that great grandma Keiko's?" Jade asked to no one in particular, not exactly realizing that she had spoken her thought out loud. Her great grandma had died when Jade was only eight years old. Keiko had developed a brain tumor over her last two years, but finally gave up two weeks before the Christmas of '05. The memory of great grandma Keiko still brought tears to Jade's eyes for the reason that Keiko had been the only family member who had ever been nice to Jade and didn't beat her black and blue.

SLAP

"It WAS, and now it's trash! That's exactly where I was taking it when it 'slipped' from my hands." Jack told her deviously with no regret shown on his face. He had never really liked Keiko for the reason that she had been nice to Jade. There was still a stinging sensation lingering strongly and still spreading across Jade's left cheek as Jack continued shouting. Although, Jade's mind was at a blank, not because she had been slapped, no, she had been used to that, but she was in shock, blocking everything out while trying to comprehend the thought of Jack, her father, her great grandmother's grandson, throwing away Keiko's special ornament. Both Jade and Keiko had decorated the glass ornament that Keiko had brought back from Japan together with special paint before the brain tumor had claimed her.

"You good for nothing child!" were the last words she heard from her father before the door to the kitchen slammed shut with a loud bang. Jade was used to the banging and shouting, but the sight of the last memory of her great grandma being smashed to pieces and laying on the ground was what brought all the uncontrollable tears to the young teenager's eyes.

Don't worry Keiko, Jade thought as she kneeled down next to the colorful, sharp shards, I'll still keep it in your memory.

As she picked up each piece very carefully, she began to think about a book she had read at school. This book was about a boy who was forced to live his aunt, uncle, and cousin because his parents were killed by a dark wizard on Halloween when he was only an infant. That book was from the series "Harry Potter" written by J.K. Rowling. Some people could say that Jade and Harry could be fraternal twins and that Jade might as well have been living in the Dursley house. Jade actually had to catch herself a couple of times before she accidentally called her father, Jack, Uncle Vernon, and her mother, Violet, Aunt Petunia.

RING! RING!

Jade heard the phone ringing, but not her father coming down the stairs. There was only one phone in the house, so he would have to come downstairs to answer the phone.

"Get the phone, girl!" Jack shouted from upstairs. Jade sighed and got up from her spot on the floor with the shards and walked to the phone just outside the kitchen.

"Hello?" Jade asked the person on the other end.

"Hello, my name is Abby Madison with the Washington State Child Protection Services. Are you Jadelynn Manson?" Abby asked her professionally. CPS, Jade thought to herself, I'm saved!

"Um, yes this is."

"Well, I would like to ask you a few~" the line was cut off and all hope of being saved that was floating through Jade's mind were abruptly halted.

"Hello? Hello?!" Jade desperately cried into the phone before she sighed in defeat, thinking that it was too good to be true in the first place and hung up the phone.

"So," Jade heard the sudden voice from behind her. She turned around to see a very purple faced, angry Jack standing there. "Thought you could get away with talking to someone, did you?" Jack asked, no, more like he demanded. Jade frantically shook her head no, but her efforts to convince him were useless, and she got a sharp slap to the face instead.

"They asked for me!" Jade tried, once again, to reason with Jack. The man was not one to be reasoned with that easily thought. Instead of doing anything reasonably, which is what Jack is the exact opposite of; he pushed Jade to the ground and sent a powerful kick to her side.

"You? Who would want to talk to you?" Jack asked in disgust as he aimed another kick at Jade's leg, but stopped short at her answer.

"Abby Madison from CPS!" Jade shouted, successfully stopping Jack from any other attacks that he would have eventually sent towards her.

"What?" Jack hesitantly asked. He thought that he had heard wrong, but he knew that he had heard her perfectly.

"Abby Madison from CPS, she asked to talk to me." Jade told him as she attempted to pick herself up from the ground. Jack had a frightened expression as he fought to compose himself again.

"Why would CPS be calling?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"I-I don't know sir. She told me that she wanted to ask me some questions, but before she could, the line cut off." Jack got a smile on his chubby face after hearing Jade's carefully put explanation.

"Which reminds me, I need to get a new telephone wire." So that's why we were cut off, Jade thought, he's the one who cut it. Jack slowly lost his smile.

"And another thing," Jack said slowly. "Why would she call to ask you questions? As far as I know, CPS doesn't call every house with a child to ask said child questions."

"I don't know, sir. I don't talk to anyone." Jade told him. She had lied though. It's true that she doesn't really talk to people, but the one person that she can always talk to is her friend, and crush, Beck Slyth. He's really kind and caring, and that's why Jade feels so bad when she had to lie to him about the abuse. When he saw the bruises, he always got concerned and asked her about them, and never seemed satisfied with the answers that he got, but let it go, sensing that she didn't want to talk about it. Jade also knew that if she told him, that he would most likely go kill Jack and end up in prison.

"Then who's the boy that you always talk about in your sleep, this Beck person?" Jack asked menacingly. Jade was just shocked that he had paid enough attention to her to realize that she talked in her sleep.

"He's my crush at school, but I'm always too shy to talk to him." Jade lied, attempting to avoid being hit again. She did have a crush on him, but she had absolutely no problem talking to him. Although, she didn't really want to face the consequences if "Vernon" knew the truth.

"Make sure to keep it that way." He warned harshly before he walked away. Jade sighed in relief as soon as he was out of sight. She knew that she hadn't heard the end of it. Jade had considered running away more than once before, but it also crossed her mind what would happen to her if she got caught and brought back: the beating of a life time.

I guess I'll have to make sure that I don't come back, Jade thought as she continued picking up the shattered pieces of her great grandma's ornament. Once she was sure that she had all of the pieces, she put them in a plastic bag, secured it with take and rubber bands, and put it in her pocket. She quietly went upstairs to her "room" and got her coat, backpack, shoes, and some clothes for the next few days. She put everything on and quietly walked back downstairs, making sure to skip the bottom step that squeaked, and slipped out the door without a sound.

The spring's wind nipped at her cheeks and the rest of her face as she walked down the dimly lit street of Franklin Avenue, thinking about how good her life would be once she was out of the vicinity of the "Dursley" house.

"Hello freedom," Jade said to herself. "and goodbye Hell House."

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Let me know in reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 2

As Jade walked down the neighboring street, Milicent Drive, she was getting colder as time went on. The wind was starting to pick up and it was getting darker. She looked down at the wristwatch and noticed that it was only seven o'clock at night. There's Washington for you, it stayed night more than it did day.

"Jade?" A voice came from the right of the girl. She would recognize that voice anywhere. She turned around to see a boy around her age shoulder length brown hair with natural puffiness and waves, lightly tanned skin, and chocolate brown eyes.

"Beck, what are you doing out here?" Jade asked, quite stupidly in her opinion. All the same, Beck just walked closer and smirked at the same time.

"I could be asking you the same question. Wandering around with your backpack at night, what, are you running away?" Beck asked her with his cocky grin still plastered on his face, which he lost the moment he saw the slightly guilty look on Jade's face. His cocky grin was replaced by a look of pure concern.

"My god, Jade, why didn't you come to my house?" Beck asked his friend, clearly concerned. Jade shrugged her shoulders, but regretted it as she winced from the pain in her left arm, which Jack had ended up kicking instead of her leg when he heard that CPS had called.

"Because I was just wandering aimlessly. I didn't know where I was going or if I was by someone's house that I knew, and I didn't care either. I just needed to get away, what my father did earlier was too far." Jade told the boy of dreams. The whole time she was explaining, Beck was listening to her every word like it would solve the secrets of the world.

"Well you obviously can't stay on the streets, so come on; my house is right over there." He told her, pointing to a large white house to the left of them. It also had a decent sized yard in front of it.

"No, I can't possibly do that. I'll just get in the way." Jade tried to tell him, Beck, however, didn't buy it.

"Nonsense, my mom will be happy to help out. Plus, she's always wanted another daughter." Beck explained to her while putting an arm over her shoulders. Jade gave a weak smile.

"Thanks, Beck." She told him quietly. He took her hand in his and led her to the house.

"Beck!" A shout came from inside the house in which Beck lives. Jade flinched; the scream had reminded her of "Aunt Petunia", or her real name, Violet Manson.

The next minute, a petite woman with long, dark brown, wavy hair came out the door and walked over to the two teens. She had a slightly relieved expression, yet a flash of anger in her eyes. She looked ready to say something, when her son cut her off.

"Mom, I'm sorry for leaving the house, but I saw Jade walking outside, and I wanted to make sure that she was alright." Beck's mom got a softer expression as she looked to Jade.

"So you're Jade! Well, of course Beck has told me so much about you. My name is Hannah." Beck's mother greeted Jade, who gave a weak smile in return. Hannah then rounded on her son.

"Well, It's time to come in, Beck." Hannah told him, attempting to bring him back inside, but Beck wouldn't budge.

"Mom, Jade ran away, and for a pretty good reason." Beck told his mother seriously. Hanna turned around and looked at her son in shock.

"And that reason would be?"

Jade brought up her shirt to her ribcage to reveal a variety of cuts, bruises, scrapes, and marks of different sizes, shapes, and colors. The sight of it brought tears to Hannah's eyes, but pure rage to the surface of Beck. Hannah then got the look of motherly love and pity for the girl in front of her and ushered both Jade and her son inside the house.

"You must be hungry, Jade, you're skin and bones! Allow me to make you all dinner; we're having Spaghetti and meatballs tonight." Beck's mother told them as they entered the house and went into the kitchen. Jade muttered a thank you and looked at her feet, suddenly interested in her partially rotten shoe laces. Jade had never really liked having attention, or rather, wasn't used to it, so she got embarrassed.

"Jade, do you know my older sister, Syd?" Beck asked the shy girl next to him, possibly feeling awkward in the eerie silence of the room that was only accompanied by the rattling of pots and pans. Jade looked up slightly and shook her head, signaling no.

"Remember, I always kept to myself, with the exception of you, teachers, and a very select few people." She told him. She, of course, had never really met Syd in person, but she has heard about her from Beck.

"Well, don't worry, you'll like her. She's pretty awesome, and that's coming from her brother." Beck told her, laughing slightly at the end. Jade smiled a little bit and went to the couch in the living room to the right of the kitchen and sat down in the middle of the large couch, and Beck took a seat next to her.

"So, Jade, would you care to explain how all of those bruises came to be?" Hannah asked softly, as not to startle her. Jade nodded and muttered something almost inaudible.

"What was that dear?"

"After dinner if you please."

"Of course dear, any time you like. There's absolutely no rush." Hannah reassured the girl as she put a large black pot full of water on the stove.

This is it, thought Jade, I'm telling them after dinner.

**There's the next chapter! Sorry it's so much shorter than the previous, but it's all I thought of.**


	3. Chapter 3 Reveal and New Home

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you likey!**

Chapter 3

After the delicious dinner that Hannah had prepared for Syd, Jade, and Beck, they all went into the living room, the three teenagers sitting on the couch with Jade in the middle, Syd on the right, and Beck on the left, and Hannah sat on the armchair across from them, all of their eyes were fixed on Jade, who had a nervous expression.

"Are you sure you want to tell us, Jade? Only tell us if you feel comfortable." Hannah told her with a concerned expression.

"I'm not sure… but I have to. I'm tired of hiding it; I've already hid it for too long." Jade told them with more confidence than she felt.

"How long have you been hiding it?" Syd asked, worried for her new friend. Jade thought for a minute, the anxiety and tension in the room growing with every second of the minute.

"Since the middle of kindergarten, I drew a picture of us, mom, dad, and me, as a happy family. He got really mad and crumpled up the picture, threw it at me, followed by a punch to the stomach." Jade confessed. Syd put an arm around her shoulders and brought her into a comforting hug.

"How come you didn't tell anyone?" Beck asked, looking hurt that Jade didn't come to him. They were in the same kindergarten class together and always sat next to each other.

"Sorry, I really did want to tell you, but he told me that if I told anyone, he would kill me." Jade explained. "I may have a sucky life, but that doesn't mean that I want, or wanted, to die."

"Well," Hannah chimed in after a moment of silence, "you'll just have to live here from now on, until we can get Jack arrested." Jade felt her heart skip a beat and nearly leap out of her chest from joy.

"Really?" Jade asked. "Do you mean that?"

"Of course, dear. Did you honestly think that we would allow you to go back to your parents?" Hannah asked Jade, who shook her head no after a second.

"Although I didn't think that you would allow me to stay here with you." Jade told her. Hannah, Beck, and Syd were all shocked by the girl's response, but Syd recovered first.

"Why would you think that?" She asked Jade, who simply shrugged her shoulders, not exactly knowing the right words to say at this point. After a second of thinking, she found her words again.

"I never really had any friends except for Beck. I guess I can add you to that list now, Syd." Jade explained, smiling at the last part along with Beck and Syd.

"Syd, dear, you don't mind if Jade shares your room, do you?" Hannah asked her daughter, who shook her head and hugged Jade.

"No problem."

"Now," Hannah stated, "onto the matter at hand. Jade, did Jack ever do anything to you other than hit you?" Beck and Syd caught on to what their mother was asking and paled as if they had seen a ghost, but green as if they had gotten a whiff of an old, sweaty gym sock, and dreaded the possible answer.

"Only once when he was drunk… but it never happened again!" Jade added after seeing the looks in everyone's eyes. Jade mostly noticed the murderous look in Syd's eyes.

"That doesn't matter. It's enough for me to rip his heart out of his chest through his throat with my bare hands." Syd said in a dangerously calm voice. Jade gave Syd's hand a light, frightened squeeze, and almost immediately, Syd calmed down.

"Syd, why don't you take Jade up to your room, she must be tired." Hannah told her. Syd nodded and stood up and motioned for Jade to follow her.

"Thank you so much for allowing me to say here." Jade told Hannah before following Syd up the stairs.

"So, onto another matter; you like my little bro don't you?" Syd asked knowingly. Jade blushed and put her head down.

"Please don't tell him! I want to be the one to do that, but I don't know if he feels the same. I don't know if he likes me how I like him." Jade told Syd, finally lifting her head to look at the older girl in front of her.

The rest of the evening went on with no problems to speak of, but a LOT of gossip to speak of. Syd and Jade were sitting in Syd's room on the queen sized bed talking and getting to know each other better.

Syd was the type of girl who doesn't give a rat's ass about what anyone thought about her, but liked to make a good impression. She has her own code to live by, which was: Dignity out the window. Syd has short brownish read hair a little higher than her shoulders that would part in the middle. She has a short sleeved back shirt on that says "First thing we do: Kill all the lawyers", a pair of straight blue jeans that are frayed on the bottoms, and a spiked black dog collar with dog tags wrapped around it.

"Well, anyway, I just happen to know that my dear little brother likes you too." Syd told Jade as she got up from the bed and went over to her black old fashioned dresser.

"Why are you just telling me this now?" Jade exasperated. Syd smirked and turned to face Jade, whose expression was between disbelief and amusement.

"Because I thought it would be funny to watch you try to figure it out." Syd told her, barely holding back her laughter. She finally broke down laughing a second later. "And man, was I ever right!" Jade joined Syd's laughter for a good two minutes.

"Yeah, I guess." Jade said. Then something dawned on her. "Wait, how do you know?"

"I'm his older sister; I know a lot of things about him." She stated. "I even know some things that he wouldn't want me to know." Both Syd and Jade laughed at that.

"Nine o'clock, lights out!" Hannah called upstairs. Syd passed, or quite literally tossed, Jade a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"You can use this to sleep in tonight. You can either change in here or in the bathroom next door on the right." Syd told her. Jade stood up and went out the door, closing it behind her, and into the bathroom, closing the bathroom door behind her and looked in the mirror.

This is the first night in her new, temporary, home, thought Jade as she looked away from the mirror and got changed. She re-entered Syd's room to find Syd already under the covers. Jade got under the covers on the other side of the bed and got comfortable, willing sleep to take over her.

"Goodnight," Syd told her.

"Goodnight." Jade said as Syd turned off the lamp next to her and turned over on her side.

Tomorrow, Jade thought to herself, I'll tell Beck how I feel. Jade smiled at the thought and drifted off to Paradaisu, her place of sanction.

**AHHH yay! The next chapter has been completed! Thank you all for reading! Reviews=LOVES**


	4. Chapter 4 Paradaisu

**Hey everyone! Wow the fourth chapter! LOVE YOU ALL!**

Chapter 4

Jade landed on the soft grass shaded by Cherry Blossom trees. She got to her feet and looked down to find herself in a purple and black, short sleeved, knee length kimono, and black shoes similar to those of a Japanese school girl.

"Jade!" A voice called out in the distance. Jade looked around to see Beck running towards her.

"Hey Beck!" Jade called out. Beck hugged her around the middle while she hugged him around the neck.

"I missed you." Beck told her

"I missed you too." Jade said. She knows that she sees Beck every day, but in Paradaisu, he's her boyfriend.

"What do you want to do?" Beck asked his girlfriend. Jade snuggled into him.

"Sit under a tree and cuddle." She told him. He nodded and set course for a nearby Cherry Blossom tree and sat at the base of it with Jade in his lap.

"I don't ever want to move from this spot." Jade said to no one in particular as she leaned against Beck's chest.

"Neither do I." Beck said. After a moment of silence, he spoke again. "Although, it always seems to end. And until you come back, I'm always lonely."

"I'm sorry about that, but I have a life outside of this wonderful place. But if I had the choice, I would stay here with you forever." Jade told her boyfriend. Every time she comes to Paradaisu, she never wants to leave, but she knows that she has to, and she always does.

"What is it like for you there?" Beck asked her while he started to stroke her hair. Jade sighed and leaned into Beck's chest more.

"I don't really like to talk about it, I'm sorry." A stray tear ran down her cheek when she thought about everything that she was keeping from the Beck in Paradaisu.

"It's alright, I understand. Let's just lay here; together." Beck said. Jade nodded slightly and felt Beck's arms wrap around her waist.

About an hour in Paradaisu time passed as they stayed like that, Jade in Beck's arms, when Jade felt herself waking up in the real world. She sighed depressingly and stood up.

"I'm really sorry, Beck, but I have to leave now. The other world calls me. I will see you soon though, I promise." She told him. Beck sighed and stood up.

"You must go if you have to. But always remember that I love you." She heard Beck say before she was floating through darkness, as if flying through space, and to a dim light, leaving Paradaisu until the next night.

**Thanks for reading! I shall continue to upload!**


	5. Chapter 5 Confessions and School

**Thanks for putting up with my story! It really means a lot! On with chapter 5!**

Chapter 5

Jade woke with a start and found herself looking at a fully dressed Syd on the other side of the room.

"So you're awake now." Syd chimed while rummaging through her dresser. She pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a purple shirt with the Japanese kanji for Love, a black pair of slip-ons, and a black jacket.

"What day is it?" Jade asked the girl across the room. Syd paused for a minute, thinking, and then passed the clothes to Jade.

"Friday, at least it's almost the weekend."

"Yeah, T.G.I.F." Jade joked. Syd laughed and stood up, facing her.

"You got that right. Anyway, those clothes should fit you." She told her while walking out of the room. She turned back and faced her again. "I'll be downstairs after you're done, it's time for breakfast. If you liked mom's dinner, then you're going to absolutely LOVE her breakfast."

Jade quickly slipped out of her pajamas and into the clothes that Syd had generously lent her, then walked to the mirror and fixed her medium length black hair into a tight ponytail and left some bangs out and lying on the side of her face to frame it. She took one last look at herself in the full length mirror, not really sure why she was caring about looking a certain way for the first time in her life, and walked out of Syd's room, closing the door behind her, and walking downstairs.

"Ah, there you are dear." Hannah stated while bustling around the kitchen. "Sit down at the table dear, breakfast will be ready in a moment." Jade sat in the chair next to Syd and across from Beck.

"I really don't want to go to school today!" Beck exclaimed out of the blue, making everyone but his mom laugh. Hannah stopped getting breakfast ready momentarily to face her son.

"Oh, you hush! It's not that bad, you just aren't trying enough in class, that's why you aren't having a good high school experience." Jade covered up a laugh with a cough before clearing her throat.

"I hear that, Jade!" Beck playfully accused. Syd laughed happily and reached across the table and put a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Don't blame her for having a good sense of humor." She told him while holding back her own laughter. Jade started laughing like she, quite literally, never has before. Beck playfully scowled at her and shrugged Syd's hand off as she started laughing as well.

"Breakfast is ready!" Hannah called from the kitchen. "Hash browns and bacon; come and get it!" Syd and Beck made their way to the kitchen, followed by Jade, and they all filled their plates and each got a glass of juice, Orange for Beck, and Apple for both Syd and Jade. They thanked Hannah for the food, and then tucked in.

Jade had never tasted food as good as that before. She savored each bite as if it were to be her last.

"Good?" Syd asked amusedly as she continued eating her own food. As not to be rude, Jade swallowed before answering.

"More like the best food I've ever tasted!" Syd chuckled slightly at Jade's response and swallowed the food currently in her mouth.

"Yeah, mom went to a culinary arts institute for four years straight out of High School." Syd explained.

"Well I do dabble in the art, but I'm no expert." Hannah humbly explained. Jade chuckled lightly.

"I beg to differ, this is amazing!" Jade took another bite of her hash browns and savored the flavor.

"Well thank you sweet heart."

"This is just her hash browns and bacon," Beck said after swallowing some food. "Wait until you taste lunch and dinner!" Beck put some more bacon into his mouth and Hannah laughed.

"Syd, Beck, knock it off, you're making me sound like a five-star chef."

"You might as well be, Hannah, this is really delicious!" Jade told her. Hannah smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Jade, you're really sweet."

"I only speak the truth." Jade told her as she finished her breakfast, sad that it was gone. Syd, Beck, and Hannah finished soon after and put their dishes in the sink along with Jade's.

"You have about ten minutes to do whatever before you have to catch the bus." Hannah told the three teenagers. They went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"So anyway," Beck started. Syd sighed, as if knowing where this was going.

"If you say it, I will hurt you in many ways." Syd threatened her brother. Beck just smirked.

"How are you and Brendan doing?" He asked as he put a pillow in front of him to protect himself from Syd, who looked ready to pounce at any moment.

"Who's Brendan?" Jade asked after making sure that Syd wouldn't attack Beck.

"Syd's boyfriend. He's pretty cool, but he's almost like a love sick puppy with the way he follows Syd around all the time." Beck explained while chuckling.

"He's not a love sick puppy! He tagged around me even before we started going out!" Syd angrily explained. Jade placed a hand on her shoulders to either calm her down, hold her back, or quite possibly both.

"Like I said; love sick puppy." Beck stated in a voice that said 'I have a point.'

"Call it what you want, but just remember, I will get you back." Syd told him in a dangerously happy voice. Beck looked down and gulped. Syd got a triumphant smirk and sat back in her seat looking quite content with herself.

"That's what I thought."

"Time to go out!" Hannah called from the kitchen while washing the dishes.

"Kay mom!" Both Syd and Beck said simultaneously. They all got up from the couch, grabbed their backpacks, and went out the door to the bus stop about a block away from the house.

"Are you going to tell him?" Syd whispered to Jade. She was really nervous about telling him, but according to Syd, Beck liked her too.

"Yeah, I'll try. But remember that I'm still shy, especially around him." Syd nodded and kept walking.

"Syd, I thought you drove to school!" A female voice came from behind them. Jade and Syd turned around to see a girl with black hair walking up to them.

"I do, but I decided to ride the bus today." Syd explained. "By the way, Abby, this is Jade, Jade, this is my friend Abby"

"Hi!" Abby greeted Jade, who waved at the girl in front of her.

"Jade, Syd, Abbs, the bus is here!" Beck told them. They turned around and saw the bus coming up the large steep hill. They went over, but Jade tripped, with the help of Syd, and fell into Beck.

"Whoa, are you alright?" Beck asked as he helped her stand upright. Jade glared at Syd for a moment then looked back at Beck.

"Yeah, thanks." Jade told him as she stood back up, being careful to not step on her right foot. She carefully walked, or limped, onto the bus and sat in the front. Syd pushed Beck into the seat with Jade and then sat in the seat behind them with Abby.

"So, Jade, I've been meaning to tell you something." Beck said after a moment of silence. Jade looked at him, letting him know that she was listening. He cleared his throat and continued. "The thing is… I really like you. I like you a lot. I think I even love you."

"W-What?" Jade asked stupidly. She knew this was coming because Syd had told her, but she didn't expect that Beck would tell her so soon.

"You mean, you don't like me like that?" Beck asked sadly. Jade shook her head.

"No, I do! It's just a big relief to hear it from you instead of"

"Someone else! Hear it from someone else!" Syd intervened before Jade could say her name. She had put her hand over Jade's mouth to keep her from talking anymore.

"Save it, Syd, I already know that you told her. I heard you two talking on the way over here." Beck told her smoothly as he sat back in the seat. Syd took her hand off of Jade's mouth and playfully slapped her brother upside the head before sitting back in her own seat.

"So, Jade, will you go out with me?"

"Yes!" Jade exclaimed. Beck smiled, pulled her into a hug, and kissed her cheek.

"If you hurt her in any way…" Syd told him, leaving her threat hanging.

"I'll have to answer to you, then Brendan because he would most likely have your back and want an excuse to see me in pain, I know. Besides, I love Jade too much to hurt her." Beck said. Jade laughed, not even bothering to try to cover it up. "What's so funny?"

"You're so cheesy!" Jade told him through laughter. Beck laughed.

"But you love me anyway."

"Only if you do, too."

"Of course."

The rest of the ride to school was uneventful, except for Beck and Jade talking about how long they've loved each other and Syd threatening to hurt Beck if he hurt Jade in any way shape or form. Abby was ignoring this and decided to braid Jade's hair, thinking that it would look really pretty. Jade got tired of Abby bugging her about it, so she just gave up and let it happen, much to Abby's enjoyment.

"So anyway, what are your classes, Jade?" Syd asked her.

"First block; choir, second block; creative writing, third block; biology, fourth block; geometry, fifth block; aquatics, and sixth block is advanced drawing." Jade told her. Syd thought for a minute.

"I have… three of those; creative writing, aquatics, and advanced drawing." Syd told her excitedly. "The other ones are sculpting, current issues, and sociology."

"How did you not see her in those classes?" Abby asked as she continued braiding Jade's hair, having to start over because she changed her mind and started to a French braid instead.

"I mostly kept to myself. I don't know half of the people in any of my classes." Jade explained. Abby nodded in understanding and went back to braiding Jade's hair.

"How many of those classes do you have with Beck?" Syd asked. Jade thought back, counting in her mind; creative writing, biology, and geometry.

"Second, third, and fourth block." She told Syd, who nodded.

"As long as he's not in aquatics. Well, I guess I would know if he was considering that I'm in that class too." Syd said. Beck looked offended in the fakest way possible.

"What would be so wrong about me being in aquatics with you guys?" Beck asked. Syd looked at him as if he failed a fourth grade math quiz.

"If you can't figure that out, then you're even more of an idiot than I thought." Syd told him. He shrugged and put an arm around Jade, but removed it when Syd growled dangerously.

"Come on, Syd, its fine!" Jade told her friend. She stopped growling, but refused to stop glaring. Beck hesitantly put his arm back around her shoulder and she leaned into him.

"Done!" Abby exclaimed as she tied off Jade's hair into a hair tie. She felt the braid and fell in love with it instantly.

"I should have you do my hair more often." Jade told Abby, who laughed along with Syd.

"Abby's mom owns the hair salon over on Kimbert Street, you know, Abanasha Utsukushii. Abanasha is Abby's last name, and Utsukushii is the Japanese word or Beautiful." Syd explained as she examined Jade's braid, loving it too.

The bus stopped and the doors opened and people had started to pile out. The foursome had been so wrapped up in their conversation that they had not noticed that they had arrived at school.

"Alright, come on." Syd told them. They all got off of the bus and walked to the gymnasium. It's always open and empty in the morning, and it doubles as the school's wrestling room, so the floors were padded, which means that it's the perfect place to do gymnastics, something that they had found out they had in common last night.

"What are we doing here?" Beck asked. Syd glared at him and sat on the ground, starting to stretch. Jade followed her actions as the gym doors opened and a guy in a fancy black coat from a suite, a top hat, and a walking stick that resembled Lucius Malfoy's from Harry Potter, only this guy's had an eagle on the handle instead on a snake.

"Hey, Syd." The mystery man greeted. Syd looked up and nodded at him.

"Hey Brendan, what are you doing here? You usually hang out by the cafeteria." Syd asked him. Brendan walked over and sat next to Syd.

"Yeah, well, Calvin told me that he saw you head over here with your brother and, um, her." He said as he looked at Jade at the last part.

"Oh yeah, Brendan, this is Jade, Jade, this is my boyfriend Brendan." Syd introduced. Jade smiled shyly at him. She was always afraid that people wouldn't accept her.

"Hey Jade." Brendan said while holding out his hand. She hesitantly shook it, and then Brendan immediately went back to talking to Syd, who continued to stretch.

~RING~!

"Dang it!" Beck nearly shouted. Syd laughed and stood up.

"Don't worry; you'll see your precious Jade in second block." Syd told him. Brendan let out a laugh.

"He finally got a girl?"

"Yup!" Syd told him, popping the P. Brendan looked at Jade.

"You're the one going out with him?"

"Is that a problem?" Jade asked in a what- are- you- trying- to- say kind of voice. He shrugged his shoulders.

"No, not at all. I just didn't think that Beck could actually get a girl, much less a pretty girl." Brendan said. Jade had never been complimented, much less called pretty. She had been called ugly, horrific, cutter, and freak, but she has never been called pretty. Not until now at least.

"What do you mean by that?" Beck asked in a surprised voice. Brendan smirked.

"She's most likely out of your league." He told Beck smugly. Beck growled and put his arm around Jade.

"Whatever!" he nearly shouted at Brendan, who smirked at his victory of making Beck ticked off and defensive.

"We better get to first block." Syd told everyone. They nodded and walked out of the gym and into the polar wind that greeted them in a burst as they opened the door.

"What's up with the wind from hell?" Jade asked. Syd, Brendan and Beck chuckled.

"Don't know, but it sure feels like it was sent from the Devil himself." Syd said. They all laughed and the wind picked up, starting to push them backwards. Brendan held Syd's hand tighter, as if the wind would blow her away, and Beck did the same to Jade.

"Let's book it to the building!" Syd told everyone with a slightly raised voice to make sure they heard her of the deafening whistle of the wind and the rustling of the trees. Everyone nodded and started running towards building C, the classroom building. Jade was still limping while running, but no one seemed to notice, so she didn't say anything.

Brendan and Syd rushed forward and opened the double doors and let Jade and Beck go inside before them. Jade lost her footing at the last step and fell down onto the floor in the building.

"Jade, are you alright?" Beck asked slightly panicked as he went over to her. Syd and Brendan walked over as well, helping her sit up.

"What happened?" Syd asked, clearly concerned.

"I twisted my ankle at the bus stop and I lost my balance on the steps here." Jade explained.

"Which ankle?" Brendan asked. Jade pointed to her right ankle, and Brendan pulled up the pant leg so that he could look it over. After a confused look from Jade, Syd explained that Brendan was studying to be a doctor on his own time and he volunteered at the walk in a couple blocks away.

"Jade, this isn't twisted, it's sprained— how the hell are you even standing, let alone walking?!" Brendan asked, clearly shocked by Jade's pain endurance. Jade considered telling him about the abuse for a moment, then thought against it.

"I'm used to pain." She told him as she shot looks to Syd and Beck to keep their mouths shut.

"I'll take her to the nurse." Syd offered while helping her up. Brendan nodded and pecked Syd on the cheek, Beck doing the same to Jade, before heading to their classes. Syd and Jade slowly made their way to the infirmary, talking about their boyfriends along the way.

**HEYO! I'm thinking of publishing a Durarara fanfiction, what do you think? Let me know in the REVIEWS! :D**


	6. Chapter 6 Another Secret

Chapter 6

Jade returned from the infirmary with Syd and crutches just before aquatics. The nurse, Miss. Lewis, had insisted on Syd staying with Jade for a while, while she got used to the crutches. Miss. Lewis had confirmed Brendan's assumptions; Jade's ankle was indeed sprained, but not as bad as he had thought. After being iced, wrapped, then iced again, Jade was good to go on crutches, although as a safety precaution, the nurse wrote a note for Syd saying that she was excused from class until Jade was at least able to limp, but walking would be preferred.

As they walked into the pool area, they were greeted by a gust of humidity and the smell of chlorine. When the teacher, Mrs. Kambel, saw them, she waved them over to take a seat. Syd went at Jade's pace over to the teacher, and then sat down next to her.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Kambel asked the both of them. It was Syd who started explaining the whole thing from the bus stop, minus Beck and Jade getting together of course, to getting to the nurse. After the explanation, Syd gave the note from Mrs. Lewis to Mrs. Kambel and stayed silent as she read it through.

"Well, alright then," Mrs. Kambel started. She gave the note back to Syd, who pocketed it, and looked at Jade. "You're going to sit on the bench on the side right?"

"Yeah, the nurse told me not to move around too much." Jade told her teacher, who nodded and told them to go and sit on the bleachers. Syd got up, then helped Jade up, and they went, slowly, to the bleachers and sat down towards the top.

"So Jade, how's my dearest brother of mine been treating you?" Syd asked in a dramatic voice that resembled Fred and George Weasley from Harry Potter. Jade smiled at the thought of Beck.

"Really good, but you would know, considering all the times we have been together, you've been with us." Jade told her. Syd muttered something that sounded like 'Yeah, true' and left the matter alone.

"Man, it's getting really warm in here." Jade thought out loud. She took the jacket off that she had been wearing and laid it next to her. As the students started piling into the pool area, Syd grabbed Jade's arm and held it up.

"What are these?" Syd whispered. Jade looked at her arm and saw what she was looking at. There were a lot of scratches on the top sides of her arm.

"Scratches, why?" Jade said. Syd sighed and let go of her arm.

"No shit, Sherlock, I mean, where did you get the scratches?" Syd asked again. It was now Jade's turn to sigh. She looked Syd in the eye, considering whether or not to lie, but then she realized that she could never get a lie passed Syd.

"I-I did it myself." She confessed. She sighed again and hugged her.

"Why?" Syd asked while hugging the girl next to her who was on the brink of tears.

"Because it took the pain away from the abuse at home," Jade explained. "I haven't cut since I left, and it was never on the inside of my arms, and I never scratched too deep. I always made sure it was shallow enough to not draw any blood." Syd hugged her again, Jade hugging back this time, and let go just before Syd did.

"You're going to stop now, right?" Syd asked, almost desperately. Jade nodded and sat back a little bit. It felt good to get that off of her chest, but now, Syd probably wouldn't trust her anymore, and that scared Jade, though she didn't show it. Her worst fear was that she would do something that would make Syd hate her, and that she would never speak to her again. That was one thing that scared Jade beyond anything else.

For the rest of the block, they said in the bleachers talking about what they were going to do this weekend, not caring what was going on in the basketball game going on in the pool. They were considering hanging out with Brendan and Beck, playing video games, and just relaxing and having fun.

"Girls, go in!" Mrs. Kambel shouted. All of the girls scattered out of the pool and into the locker room. The two girls in the bleachers slowly got up and went outside. There was really no reason to go into the locker room because the already had their stuff with them.

"Let's get to advanced drawing." Syd suggested. Jade nodded and started off with Syd to sixth block, the last class of the day that was keeping them from freedom and the outside world.

**Hey! Love you guys SOOO much! Thanks SO much for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7 Jade's Talent

Chapter 7

As the bell rang to signal the end of an uneventful advanced drawing class, Jade had a completed drawing of her great grandma Keiko in hand.

"Did you draw that just today?" Syd asked her. She nodded and Syd continued to stare at it enviously.

"But it's nothing compared to what you can do." Jade tried to reason. Syd looked up at the girl in front of her as if she had just been insulted.

"Are you kidding? This looks like you just took a picture of her!" Syd exclaimed. "Who is this anyway?"

"My great grandma Keiko, she was the only one in my family who ever really cared about me." Jade explained, smiling in remembrance. Syd nodded and smiled at Jade in a comforting way, not having missed the use of past tense when she talked about her, and continued looking at the drawing of Keiko again as if mesmerized by it.

In the drawing, Keiko had long, straight, black hair, deep blue eyes, a blue floral necklace, and a black, floral, short sleeved kimono.

"You have real talent, Jade." Syd told her. Jade blushed and looked down.

"Thanks. Isn't it time to go home?" Syd nodded and carefully took the picture into her hands as if it would crumple with the least amount of force.

"Yeah, but the bus we take doesn't come until the second round, so we have time to hang out. Come on, you can hang with me and my friends." Syd told the blushing girl next to her. Jade started walking, or hobbling, with Syd to the big statue in the front of the school that looks like a treble clef on a music sheet.

"Syd, over here!" Someone called out to her in the close vicinity. Syd turned around towards the direction of the voice, and so did Jade. They saw a shoulder length blonde haired boy walking over.

"Hey, Calvin, what are you up to?" Calvin shrugged and his eyes averted to the portrait that Syd was holding.

"Syd, did you draw that? Damn you're good!" Calvin exclaimed in amazement. Syd shook her head and held it in front of Jade.

"No, it was drawn by Jade. Oh, Jade, this is Calvin, Calvin, Jade." Syd introduced. Calvin eyes widened for a second then went back to normal.

"Hey, Jade, you have some real talent there; maybe you should work for the police as a sketch artist." Calvin joked. Jade chuckled half-heartedly and sent Syd an anxious look, and she understood.

"Come on, let's get to the others." Syd told, no, demanded, Calvin, who nodded and started walking towards the others at the statue. Syd stayed behind with Jade at her own pace, since she was still getting used to the crutches.

When it came to the police, Jade was always hesitant. She had been told bad things about the police from her father, who was just trying to scare Jade into not telling them, but Jade didn't know that at the time. She had always been told that they would never believe her every time she threatened to tell them about the abuse.

"So where's this beautiful masterpiece that Calvin keeps telling us about?" Brendan asked as Jade and Syd walked up to the group consisting of Brendan, Calvin, Kyra, Beck, who looked reluctant to be there, and a couple other of Syd's friends who Jade didn't know.

Syd held up to drawing of Keiko for her friends, boyfriend, and brother to see. They were all in a state of shock, but Brendan was the first to recover and he turned to Jade.

"You drew this?" He asked her in almost disbelief. Jade nodded and looked down, blushing.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed, this is incredible! It almost looks like you took a photograph of her!" One of Syd's nameless guy friends tried to reassure her.

"I'm not embarrassed at all; it's just that I don't usually get a lot of attention. I guess I'm not used to getting compliments about myself or what I do." Jade explained, lifting her head up.

"By the way," Syd interjected. "This is Cory," She pointed to a tall guy, the guy that tried to reassure Jade. "This is Andrew, and that's Maya." Syd concluded the introductions. Cory was wearing a tan trench coat and had longish blonde hair to his shoulders, and a red, pressed felt, choker with a fairly good sized dragon charm on it. Andrew was also tall; he had brown, medium length hair and a partial mustache. Maya had long, black hair, what Jade guessed what purple contacts in her eyes, and was wearing a Skull Rose dress with pentagrams on it, and was wearing black fishnet tights underneath. Although, she was wearing black and purple skater shoes.

"Hey," Jade greeted, who, again, was nervous about being accepted. Deep down, she knew that there was nothing to worry about, but she still did.

"Guys, this is Jade." Syd told the members of the group who didn't already know her. After a couple hey's and what's up's, they, minus Beck and Jade, who had no idea what they were talking about, carried on a random conversation. Jade and Beck settled on sitting against a tree with Beck's arms wrapped around Jade.

"How have you been? Are you in any pain?" Beck asked the girl in his arms with a soft voice. Jade just shrugged and leaned into her boyfriend's chest more.

"I've been good. Syd's taken really good care of me."

"Any pain though?" Beck asked again. Jade had purposely avoided answering that question because she knew that he would worry. She nodded; causing Beck to sigh and pull Jade closer to him if that was possible.

"It's just a little pain though, I can~"

"Hey!" Syd nearly shouted. Beck and Jade looked over and saw Syd advancing towards them.

"What now, Syd?" Beck asked his older sister in a bored voice. Syd was obviously pissed, but Beck didn't care at all. Syd helped Jade to stand up, much to Beck's dislike, then, quite literally, dragged Beck up and then slapped him upside the head.

"What was that for?!" Beck nearly screamed, keeping it down only because there were other people around and he didn't want to get in trouble with the principle. Jade saw Brendan behind Syd, quietly laughing his ass off. He obviously enjoyed seeing Beck, or anyone, in pain at the hands of Syd.

"For being too close to Jade!" Syd told him with her voice slightly raised. She slapped him upside the head again before he could back away.

"She's my girlfriend!" Beck pointed out, using a louder voice than necessary. Syd nodded in a way that clearly said no shit Sherlock, and led Jade away from Beck and towards her friends.

"Remind me to NEVER get on your bad side." Brendan managed to say through fits of laughter and trying to breathe. Syd started laughing, and did so for a good two minutes before she calmed down and looked at Beck.

"Beck, come on!" Syd exclaimed as she started walking at Jade's pace to the buses.

"Alright, sheesh, keep your hat on!" Beck yelled at her.

The bus ride home was uneventful, if you leave out multiple kids gawking at the portrait of Jade's great grandma Keiko that she drew in sixth block for advanced drawing. They didn't say anything about it, but Jade didn't care. She was happy with the drawing and that's all that mattered to her.

**Hey! Only three more chapters to go! So sad! But I will be so glad when all of this is uploaded! Thanks for reading, you guys are the best!**


	8. Chapter 8 Visit from CPS

Chapter 8

The weekend went by slowly but smoothly in the Slyth household. Syd and Jade worked on their homework together, Beck and Jade spent their free time together, and Beck, Jade, Syd, and Brendan spent some time together in town at the Chinese restaurant; Panda Time.

Syd, Jade, and their boyfriends spent Sunday afternoon at Syd's house. They were in the gaming room cut off from the rest of the house to the left. Brendan and Syd were versing each other in a game of Left 4 Dead 2. Syd, who was winning, was her favorite zombie, the Hunter. Brendan was currently a survivor trying to maul her to bits and pieces with sharp and blunt objects, guns, and other various explosives.

"Dang it!" Brendan exclaimed as Syd's hunter killed him. Syd stood up and did one of her awesome dances to celebrate her victory.

"I warned you not to challenge her." Beck either reminded or gloated. Brendan gave Beck the finger and gave the controller to Jade. She had practiced how to play since she had gotten to Syd's house. She wasn't all that good, but she was decent.

"Ready? I'll go easy on you since you're still learning." Syd told her. Jade nodded and Syd pressed start on the controller, beginning the game. Jade, who was a survivor in the game, walked down the road, shooting down random zombies, killing each one with head shots.

Looking discretely at Syd's screen, she noticed that she had her Hunter hidden in an open cargo box a couple of yards north of her. She stopped her guy after the coast was clear of other zombies, got a view of the head of the Hunter, aimed, and fired, all before Syd had a chance to react. Her Hunter dropped dead on the spot from the kill shot, and the round was over. Syd had lost to Jade, and Jade had won against the once unbeatable Syd Slyth.

"What?!" Syd exclaimed in disbelief. She was clearly shocked that she had lost to Jade. Beck was laughing along with Brendan, but Brendan was laughing at the irony of Syd losing to Jade, who was a beginner at the game, while Beck was laughing at Syd losing all together.

Knock knock knock.

"Who is it?" Syd asked from her spot on the comfortable black sofa.

"It's your mother, but Abby Madison from CPS would like to talk to Jade." Hannah said from the other side of the door. Jade risked a glance at Brendan, who was looking confused and concernedly at her.

"Hold on a second!" Syd called out. She turned to Jade and put a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want us to stay with you, or do you want to do this alone?"

"I think it's about time that Brendan knew the truth. Besides, I feel safer when you all are with me." Jade told her after a moment of thought. Syd nodded and got up, going to the door and opening it, letting Abby and Hannah in.

"Alright," Abby started, and then stopped when she saw Beck and Brendan. "Um, would you like to go somewhere private, Jade?"

"No, it's fine. This is Beck, my boyfriend, Syd, my friend, and Brendan, my friend and Syd's boyfriend." Jade explained, pointing to each one accordingly. Abby smiled and nodded.

"Alright then. So they all know about the abuse?" Jade nodded.

"All except for Brendan. But I want him to know too."

"Alright then, I just want to ask you a few questions. The first one being: what kind of abuse was going on in the home? Mental, physical, emotional, or, and God please forbid, sexual?"

"All of the above. But he only sexually abused me one time when he was drunk." Brendan was shocked at what he had just heard. He never would have believed that she had been abused unless she told him. Hell, he wished that she had told him sooner.

"Alright, now, why did you decide to run away? What was the last thing that your father, and, or, mother did?"

"It was only my dad that ever did anything. I ran away because he broke the only thing that my great grandma left for me before she died. My great grandma was really the only person in my family who loved me." Jade explained as she wiped tears from her eyes. Syd gave her a comforting hug, and then Beck took over, pulling Jade into his lap.

After a few more questions from Abby, a few more answers from Jade, and a few more comforting hugs from Syd and Beck, Abby had more than enough to turn into the police and get Jack Manson, and Violet Manson as an accessory, arrested for child abuse and a few other things among that, that would guarantee Jack and Violet being put away for at least twenty five years, maybe longer.

After Abby left, Beck and Syd were shocked from the reveal of the abuse that they had not yet heard about, but Brendan, who hadn't known any of this before, was completely shocked, but was quick enough to recover.

"Wait, so the portrait you drew… that was the great grandma that died?" Jade nodded and sighed.

"Great grandma Keiko. She was part Japanese, but not enough to pass it onto my grandma. Like I said before, she was the only one in the family who ever loved me." Jade explained, starting to tear up again. Beck wrapped his arms around her again, her already being on his lap from before.

"How did she die? Old age?" Syd asked gently while rubbing Jade's back. She shook her head and took a deep breath.

"Brain cancer. She had a big tumor in the left frontal lobe of her brain." Jade explained. "If you guys don't mind, I really don't want to talk about it right now." Everyone nodded and remained silent for a while, before something occurred to Syd.

"How the hell did you beat me at my favorite game?!" The other three laughed at both the change of subject and the shocked yet serious look on Syd's face.

**There's the eighth chapter! YAY! Two more left!**


	9. Chapter 9 Surprise Party

Chapter 9

Jade's birthday was only a day away; January 27th. Although, she never really thought much about it since Jade and Violet, Jade's parents, never celebrated or wished her a happy birthday. But what Jade didn't know was that tomorrow she would have something she would never forget: a Sweet Sixteen party!

Syd's setting up who comes, the decorations, and the entertainment, Hannah's in charge of food, beverages, and, or course, the cake, and Beck was in charge of distracting Jade until they were ready. Beck had an idea on how to distract Jade, but his idea got smashed into oblivion before he even told her, by Syd when she threatened him with castration.

"I was just going to take her out to dinner!" Beck told his older, very protective and intimidating sister, but Syd didn't believe him. She was always protective of Jade, especially when it came to her being with Beck.

Syd came up with the idea of letting Jade beat him at L4D2 in the game room. Beck reluctantly agreed, but only because he didn't know that Syd had the room wired and would be able to see and hear everything that went on in that room. All of the cameras were connected to her phone.

The next morning, Jade woke with a start. She, instead of being in Paradaisu, was having a nightmare about Keiko passing on, Jack raping her, and Beck and Syd abandoning her, telling her that she was dirty and that no one would ever love her.

"Jade? I heard you screaming. Are you alright? Can I come in?" Syd asked through the door. Jade now realized that she was not next to her. She looked at the Devil May Cry alarm clock on the desk on the other side of the bed and it read 11:48 AM. She also must have been screaming pretty loud if Syd heard her from down stairs.

"It's your room; do you really need to ask?" Jade asked with a slight laugh. She heard Syd chuckle as she opened the door, came in and then closed it again, then walked over to the bed where Jade was sitting and sat next to her.

"I'll ask my first question again; are you alright?" Jade nodded, trying to convince her protective friend, but Syd didn't buy what Jade was trying to sell. She gave Jade a you- know- I'll- find- out- one- way- or- another look.

"Alright, fine. I had a nightmare about my dad raping me." Syd was shocked to say the least. Instead of talking, she hugged Jade, letting her know that she was there for her. They were interrupted by another knock at the door.

"Syd, Jade, what's up?" Brendan called through the door. Syd had invited him to help decorate, or help to distract Jade, whichever he wanted to do.

"Come on in!" Syd told him. Brendan entered the room and almost immediately sat down next to Syd and put his arm around her waist.

"Hey, Brendan." Jade greeted him. He nodded his head.

The greatest show unearthed!

Syd's ringtone sounded to show that she had received a text. She read it and then replied.

B: Send Jade down.

S: Alright

B: By the way, didn't Jade say something about a vase that her dad broke that belonged to her great grandma before she died?

S: Yeah, why?

B: Well if she brought back the pieces; try to fix it so we can give it to her as a present!

S: Awesome idea! Thanks bro!

B: No problem!

After three hours of playing, and Beck miserably failing at, L4D2, Syd finally texted Beck back telling him that everything was ready.

"Alright, you've beaten me enough times; let's go back in the house now." Beck told her while suppressing a fake yawn.

"Alright then." Jade agreed while putting down the controller after Beck turned off the consol. They both exited the "Game Room" hand in hand and continued on to the house, where, little did Jade know, she would have the best time of her life.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted as Jade walked in the kitchen. Everyone being Hannah, Syd, Beck, Brendan, Calvin, Maya, Cory, Abby, Andrew, and Kyra.

Around the room, there were black and purple streamers, a gothic anime cake on the table, and black, purple, and blue balloons littered the floor and the ceiling. Jade also saw a small pile of presents on the table around the cake.

"Oh, my, God." Jade said breathlessly. She didn't know what to say. She had never had someone do anything like this before. She was completely shocked, speechless, and over all, she felt as if she finally found people who really did care about her.

**One more! Just one more! Almost there! Let me know how I've been doing!**


	10. Chapter 10 Her New Home

Chapter 10

After hours of dancing, hanging out, and game playing, Hannah finally called out that it was time for cake and presents.

"You're going to love your presents, Jade." Beck told her as he took her hand into his own, not noticing the glare that was being sent her way by Syd.

"I don't care about the presents as long as I'm around people that love and care about me."

Once inside the kitchen, Jade sat at the head of the table with the cake in front of her, Beck to her left, and Syd to her right, and everyone else scattered around the table. As Jade had requested, they did not sing happy birthday, but instead, wished her a happy birthday in Japanese.

The cake had a gothic neko (cat girl) on the top with mystifying purple eyes, black, straight hair to her shoulders, and purple lipstick. The neko was cut in half with the first slice of the cake, and so, the cake eating, or devouring since it was Hannah who made it, began, then, it would be time for presents.

"Presents!" Hannah called from the sitting room, where she had moved the presents while everyone was eating. Everyone made their way there and sat on the floor and various chairs placed in the small room. Jade, and Syd and Beck with some convincing from her, sat on the three-person sofa, in full view of everyone.

Gift after gift was sent forward when the previous had been opened and the gift giver thanked. She had gotten a large, leather-bound sketch book from Kyra, who was thanked by a very tight hug, a professional art supply kit from Calvin, who got a hug and a kiss on the cheek from Jade, but a scowl from a jealous Beck, she received a choker with an onyx dragon pendant on it from Cory, who got a hug in thanks, Maya had given her a fuzzy panda pencil case, Jade had a big love for pandas, which she shared with Maya. Abby presented Jade with the complete set of Harry Potter books by J.K. Rowling. Jade expressed her deep gratitude by nearly pouncing on the girl while saying thank you repeatedly.

"Alright, Jade, don't kill her!" Syd teased while attempting, and nearly failing, to pry Jade from Abby, who was now gasping for breath from laughing so hard.

After calming down some, the gift opening continued. Brendan was also attacked with hugs by Jade when she unwrapped her present from him where she found the entire set of Harry Potter movies on DVD, but Syd was quicker to react this time and got Jade off of Brendan before he turned black and blue. Andrew had given Jade a black and blue jacket with the crest of Ravenclaw house from Harry Potter. Andrew had been told of Jade's Hogwarts house by Syd, and Jade hugged him to show her appreciation.

"Wait here while I go and get your present from Beck and I." Syd told her as she and Beck got up and raced upstairs. Not long after they left, they returned again, but this time, with a small gift. Syd gently handed it to Jade, who unwrapped it just as gently as Syd had handed it to her.

"Oh my God…" Jade stated hollowly, bringing one hand to her mouth. When she opened the small package, she saw her great grandma's Japanese ornament inside, completely fixed, and looking as good as it had before it was broken.

"You like it?" Syd asked her. Jade felt tears rise from her eyes and she suddenly wrapped her arms around both Beck and Syd, giving them the biggest hug that she had ever given anyone.

"I love it! Thank you so much!" Jade told them through tears of joy.

"That's not all," Jade heard Hannah tell her as she entered the sitting room. "My present isn't something you can hold, but it is good news." Jade made a confused face, telling Hannah to continue. Hannah glanced to everyone in the room, minus Beck, Syd, and Brendan, then back to Jade who understood.

"They all know about my parents."

"Alright, well," Hannah took a deep breath to try to contain her excitement. "Jack and Violet just got arrested and got sentenced to twenty five years to life by the judge. Also, they wanted you in a good home, so after I told them about you and Beck being together, they made it so that I have custody of you, but not exactly related so that you and Beck can still maintain your relationship." It took a moment for Jade to process what she had just been told, but when it finally sunk in; she jumped up and hugged Hannah with all of her might.

"Oh my god! Thank you!" Jade exclaimed as she let go and started hugging everyone else.

That night, Jade had placed the beautifully repaired ornament on the table next to the bed. All of the gifts that she received were great, but all she really wanted were friends to count on.

Within seconds of her head touching the pillow, she was out like a light. Although, despite what she thought, she didn't go to Paradaisu, she was in a dark tunnel with both her and Beck from Paradaisu standing there.

"You don't need Paradaisu anymore. You created this place because you were unhappy in your world. You believed that you had no family and that no one loved you. But now, you do have all of that, along with friends." He told her before disappearing. Jade woke up with a start and she thought ever what she had just been told.

Jade now realized that her life now was her Paradaisu. Her dream for friends, family, and people that lover her and care about her was now reality thanks to her new family; the Slyths, her boyfriend; Beck, and her friends. And Jade wouldn't have it any other way.

**OMG OMG I'M DONE! Thank you so much for sticking with me! Since I was only 15-16 when I wrote this, I kind of feel proud, because it's the only thing that I actually liked that wasn't a fanfiction. Thanks for reading, and look forward to the Durarara one coming your way!**


End file.
